Ghosts of Cannibal Village/Kapre
|season = Five |number = Fifty One |image = File:Cannibal Axe.png |imagewidth = 250 |airdate = July 17, 2012 |previous = Return to the Haunted Forest/Belize Goblin |next = Alien Invaders/Swedish Lake Monster}} is the third episode of the fifth season of Destination Truth and the fifty-first episode overall. The team goes to Fiji in search of the truth in reported sightings of ghosts in a cannibal village and goes to the Philippines in search of a giant, tree-dwelling monster known as the Kapre. Episode Summary Cannibal Village After packing some suitable gear and mustering some courage, Gates and his crew start the trip by hopping on a plane and traveling 5,500 miles to Nadi, Fiji. After a warm reception at the airport and a bit of shopping for cannibalistic souvenirs, Gates heads to his first interview at the Museum of Fiji. Later, the crew travels to Sautabu and, with the Tribal Chief's blessing, Gates decides to explore an old cave containing an oven where victims of cannibalism were once cooked. After conducing a harrowing EVP (Electronic Voice Phenomena) session inside the cave, the Team Truth heads north to Nabutautau, the area where Reverend Baker lost his life. Once they arrive, Gates interviews the local Chief, who says it was his own great grandfather who killed Revered Baker. The crew promptly sets up a base camp and settles in to see what the night brings. After finding what appears to be blood on a stone altar, spooking some horses, surviving a nerve-wracking Isolation Session, and conducting another EVP session during which the axe that killed Reverend Baker actually moves, the team heads home to investigate their findings. Back in LA, Gates and crew are not able to determine what the liquid on the altar was but they do discover that it has the markings of human blood. In addition, they are able to determine that something touched Katy and made a noise during her Isolation Session, which mirrors what she experienced. Based on all the findings, Gates and Ryder conclude that there must be some paranormal energy in the area. Kapre " Guys do not believe all of this information you can get on this and change it. The summary is true, and that is where i put this little note here." After traveling 7,300 miles to Manila, Gates and his crew stop by the downtown-shopping district to find some food before jumping into motorcycles with flimsy sidecars to be ferried to the local university. Once there, Gates meets with a professor who is known as an expert on the Kapre and gets his guidance. Next, the team travels 100 miles north to the Aeta Tribal Lands, an area where the Kapre is said to roam freely. In fact they stop to interview two locals who recently survived run-ins with the Kapre. After a bit more driving, the Team Truth reaches their destination and meets with the Aeta Chief to ask for more insight. Armed with detailed information about the most recent Kapre sightings, Gates and Ryder break the team up into smaller groups and forge ahead. After dark, the team finds a series of abandoned buildings, which is scary enough, but once they smell something rancid, the whole team gets nervous. Soon thereafter, they find a bed of grass, hear rapid footsteps and even hear a loud moan. Still later, they must overcome the challenge presented by a rickety suspension bridge and a large animal that won't reveal itself. When the sky opens up with a huge downpour, Gates and crew quickly pack it in and head home. Back at Destination Truth headquarters in Los Angeles, Gates consults with Mike Dee, the former curator of the Los Angeles Zoo. While Dee can't say for sure what the thermal reading of the animal in a tree indicates, he thinks it might be a Tarsier—a nocturnal, tree-dwelling animal, which is much more cuddly than the Kapre. Dee also thinks Gates may have encountered a large, wild pig on the ground. He does not, however, have any explanation for the mystery animal Gates and Ryder chased into the forest—could it have been the Kapre? Gates has no way to know for sure. Gallery Cannibal Axe.png Transportation *'Add Transportation Here...' Quotes Trivia *This is the second time Destination Truth filmed in the Philippines. *When reminiscing about the last balot they've ate in the second season, Ryder was holding a "red salted egg" not a balot. Others *'Add Others Here...' Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes